


For jeg skal faen meg se litt mer på deg

by stormboxx



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even POV, Falling In Love, First Day of School, First Meetings, High School, LGBTQ Themes, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mania, Norway - Freeform, Swearing
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormboxx/pseuds/stormboxx
Summary: Høstsemesteret 2016. Evens første dag på Nissen. Første skoledag i tredjeklasse for andre gang.Han tenkte det kom til å bli kjipt, men er man snill får man det som man vil. Og etter den første røyken i skolegården skjønte han at han måtte være en veldig snill gutt i tiden fremover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momecat/gifts).



 

**For jeg skal faen meg se litt mer på deg**

 

 

Første skoledag. Første dag på Hartvig Nissens skole på Frogner i Oslo. Andre gang han begynner i tredjeklasse. Skulle ikke bli sånn, men det ble sånn. Kjipt å ikke kjenne noen, men _han_ var ikke redd for å snakke. Det var bare å tenne seg en røyk og vente til han fant de rette folka. Men hvor var egentlig de rette folka her?

 

  
Even kikket seg rundt.

 

  
Nissen-kids var litt finere i klærne enn de fleste på Elvebakken. Ikke alle, men mange. Det var mange fire- og femsifrede plagg ute og gikk her. Men han skulle ikke slå alle over en kam: han hadde bestemt seg for det da det ble klart at det var Nissen han skulle ta tredje året sitt ved - han skulle  _ikke_  falle i den fella - omvendt snobberi, sånn som det ofte var mellom folk fra vest og øst i Oslo, var like usexy som vanlig snobberi.

 

  
Han gikk lenger inn i skolegården, sakte og med avslappede skritt. Lot blikket gli over plassen og alle elevene som stod i større og mindre grupper.  
Borte ved veggen stod to gutter, antagelig også tredjeklassinger, og han ene røyket. De snakket rolig sammen og det så ut som de kjedet seg. Even bestemte seg for at de ville bli de første han skulle bli kjent med.

 

  
Han sluntret bort og nikket som om han kjente de fra før, og tok ned røyken som hvilte bak øret.

 

  
“Halla, har du fyr?”

 

  
Han fikk et nikk og en grønn Bic-lighter tilbake.

 

  
“Takk. Hvilket trinn er dere?”

 

  
“Tredje,” svarte gutten som ikke røyket.

 

  
“ST?”

 

  
“Ja,” svarte begge guttene i kor, før han som røykte spurte “Du da?”

 

  
“Samme her, ass. ST, tredje. Men er første dagen min her.”

 

  
“Å ja, hvor gikk du før?”

 

  
“På Bakka.”

 

  
“‘kay. Fettern min går på Bakken, i andre. Heter Henrik Thorstensen.”

 

  
“Tror jeg har hørt navnet, men kjenner han ikke. Jeg heter Even, forresten,” svarte han og strakte ut hånden.

 

  
“Mathias,” svarte gutten som røyket og ga han et fast håndtrykk tilbake.

 

  
“Léon,” svarte den andre, og la til “Hyggelig.”

 

  
Stillhet la seg over de tre guttene mens Mathias og Even fortsatte å røyke, og Even skuet utover skolegåren på nytt.

 

  
“Shit, denne plassen er liten, ass. Har hørt mye bra om skolen, da. Bare sjukt få folk her.”

 

  
“Ja, man blir litt lei av å se de samme ansiktene hver dag. Er ikke så ille her at det er sånn  "alle kjenner alle” liksom, men man har definitivt sett alle,“ fortalte Léon.

 

  
"Skjønner,” mumlet Even idet blikket hans falt på to gutter som kom gående i deres retning. Den ene gikk med hendene i lommene på jeansen og nikket smilende, mens den andre beveget seg med overanimerte armbevegelser. 

Da de to guttene var gode ti meter fra der Even, Léon og Mathias stod, hørte og forstod Even at den ene gutten var midt i en rap. Han var tynn og ikke veldig høy, men heller ikke lav. Hadde på seg en burgunderrød caps, bakfrem, med lyse, småkrøllete hårlokker stikkende ut på hver side. 

De kom nærmere, og Even kunne høre stemmen til gutten som rappet. Ganske lys stemme, som absolutt ikke matchet ordene som kom ut av munnen hans. Han gikk med en knekk i knærne, som om det skulle symbolisere beaten, og Even syntes han så ut som en  ** _total_**  nerd.

 

  
Og sannsynligvis den vakreste personen han hadde sett i hele sitt liv.

 

  
Even stirret. Guttene var på vei rett forbi dem, på vei til inngangsdøra til skolen.

 

  
“And the niggas is killin’, it’s straight fucked up. Whoever sayin’, what I’m sayin’s for greed. The 9 even when they’re tryin’ to feed, my appetite for destructiooon!" 

Den blonde gutten avsluttet rappen med et fornøyd smil om munnen, og bukket dypt da kompisen hans applauderte. Gutten med capsen blunket til kompisen sin med et lurt smil.

 

Det kjentes ut som om noen hadde parkert en Jumbo Jet på brystet til Even. 

 

Gutten med mørke krøller lo, klappet og svarte med et "Yeah, man!” og så smekket døra igjen bak dem. Hodet til Even vrengte seg tilbake mot Mathias og Léon i et raskt knekk.

 

  
“Hvem var de der?”

 

  
Léon og Mathias delte et litt forvirret blikk.

 

  
“Hm, de andreklassekidsa? Han ene heter Jonas, men husker ikke hva han andre heter, han rappenørden,” svarte Mathias.

 

  
“Tror det er Ivan eller Ivar, eller no’ sånt,” la Léon til.

 

  
Det ringte inn til første skoledag på Hartvig Nissens skole, men det eneste som stod i hodet på Even Bech Næsheim akkurat nå var at det bare måtte ringe ut igjen så fort som mulig. Han måtte se han en gang til.

 

  
“Aiit, takk for fyr. Snakkes,” sa Even og nikket til Léon og Mathias, før han gikk inn. Mens han gikk oppover trappa på vei til tredje etasje og det som kom til å bli hovedklasserommet hans for det neste året, skøt tankene gjennom hodet som et ekspresstog. 

 

  
Andreklassing. Blondt hår. Rapper. Tynn. Burgunderrød caps. Kompis med brune krøller. Halvhipstere. Lys stemme. Ivar? Ivan? Nerd. Fin. Helt jævlig fin.

 

  
Even fant frem til klasserommet og gikk og satt seg lengst bak, ved vinduet. Han begynte å nynne på N.W.A-låta den energiske andreklassingen hadde rappet på tidligere, og han trommet takten i bordet, smilte over sine egne tanker. 

 

  
_Et eller annet sted i denne bygningen sitter du, og du vet ikke at jeg er her engang, men det kommer du til. For jeg skal faen meg se litt mer på deg i neste friminutt, og før skoledagen er ferdig skal jeg snakke med deg._

 

_  
_ Han kikket ut av vinduet og prøvde å finne den beste plassen å stå for å bli sett når folk kom ut i friminuttet.

 

 

  
_Og før uka er over skal du kysse meg._

 

 

_-_ slutt?-

 


	2. Balle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ting går ikke helt etter planen..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etter mange og overveldende "Nei, ikke slutt!!"-kommentarer fra dere prøver jeg å jobbe meg litt videre med denne. Aner ikke hvor ofte jeg kommer til å oppdatere,eller hva det her egentlig blir, men har lyst til at det skal være en slags sesong 3 sett fra Evens side. Vi får se? :) Digger dere <3 !
> 
> Edit: Jeg gjorde noen endringer i denne nå etter at sesong 4 er forbi :)

**Balle**

 

 

Et par uker hadde krøpet forbi i sneglefart, og de selvsikre tankene fra første skoledag var bare et fjernt ekko nå, et eller annet sted langt bak i hodet. De var allerede i midten av september, og nå hadde det gått såpass lang tid at Even begynte å bli desperat. Hele idéen om hvordan de skulle komme i snakk, hvordan de skulle bli kjent, hvordan den frustrerende, ignorante og tilsynelatende uvitende andreklassingen skulle kysse ham før første skoleuke var over, hadde falt så spektakulært solid i dass.  Men hvorfor kunne han ikke fatte, for han hadde virkelig gjort alt. Absolutt, uten unntak, _alt_.

 

Bortsett fra å faktisk gå bort og snakke med fyren, da.

 

Da han nesten gjorde det, for tre dager siden i lunsjpausen, hadde han resolutt stoppet seg selv og tenkt: _Et sted må grensa gå. Jeg er ikke så desp._

 

Og så hadde Englehår begynt å le høyt i andre enden av skolegården, og Brune Krøller var midt i noe som sikkert var en gripende og morsom fortelling om det som hadde skjedd i helgen. Englehår bøyde seg fremover, holdt Brune Krøller på skuldra med den ene hånda mens han gned seg over øynene med den andre, den hylende latteren umulig å ikke legge merke til, selv over tretti meter unna. Nydelig lyd. Bang og Olufsen kunne reklamere alt de bare ville om å ha den beste lyden, men der hadde Even stått, midt på en tirsdag med en halvspist vaffel i hånda, og kunne konstatere at dét var en stor, stygg løgn. Og så hadde det plutselig slått ham.

 

_Balle. Jeg er faktisk så desp._

 

Han hadde likevel ikke gått bort for å slå av en prat. Vanligvis var det kanskje det siste i verden han var redd for, å snakke med folk han ikke kjente, men med Englehår var saken en helt annen. Hva skulle han liksom snakke med han om? Været? Det var ingen logiske, gode grunner for å gå over skolegården, bort til gjeng på fire gutter og et par jenter, avbryte og si _Sorry, men hvor har du kjøpt den capsen?_ eller _Sorry, er ny her, vet du hvor biblioteket ligger?_ Man tar ikke turen over hele skolegården og stiller sånne spørsmål til én spesifikk person i en gruppe mennesker. Det sa jo seg selv. Man snur seg til første og beste, får svar, sier takk, og så snakker man mest sannsynlig aldri med dem igjen, for det er ikke akkurat slike spørsmål som skriker HEI DU ER DIGG SKAL VI KLINE??

 

Det var lettere å stå med Léon og Mathias, følge samtalen med et halvt øre og heller observere Englehår fra den andre siden av mørke solbrilleglass. Det hadde han kommet frem til i lunsjen på tirsdag og det hadde funka helt fint, men i dag var det fredag og tunge, mørke skyer lå som et solid grytelokk over hele Oslo.

 

Samtalen ved siden av ham gikk i 80-tallsnostalgien i _Stranger Things_ , og etter at Even hadde gitt sine two cents om musikken, druknet resten av samtalen ut i upersonlig bakgrunnslyd. Han lente seg inntil murveggen med armene i kors og en holdt en konsentrert mine over ansiktet, helt uten å vite det. Slang inn et par _Mm_ her og der, og søkte skolegården med øynene. Ikke noe tegn til Englehår. Even lurte på om andreklassingene kanskje sluttet tidligere på fredager, men idet han tenkte den tanken så han Brune Krøller stå og snakke med noen jenter. Sikkert også andreklassinger, for Even visste i alle fall ikke hvem de var.

 

”Næsheim?”

 

Han snudde seg tilbake mot Mathias med et overrasket blikk da han forstod at han hadde logga helt ut av samtalen.

 

”Ja?”

 

”Hva tror du ' _the Upside Down'_ er basert på?”

 

”Uh..” begynte Even idet en kjent skikkelse braste forbi ham, rett mot Brune Krøller og andreklassejentene. Han dreit i om Mathias og Léon ble fornærma, men plutselig hadde han virkelig  viktigere ting å gjøre.

 

”Aner ikke. Noia. Mani. Når du badtripper på sopp. Gutta! Snakkes etterpå.”

 

Han gikk før de rakk å svare. Han gikk rett mot andreklassingene, rett mot Englehår som nå stod og lente seg inntil Brune Krøller, og _rett_ mot den første samtalen de skulle ha.

 

_Finn på no’. Finn på no’. Finn på no’, nå!_

 

Helt blank. Tomrom. Ikke en eneste liten idé i det store roterommet som var hjernen hans. Og plutselig hørte han sine egne hjerteslag, og Brune Krøller snudde seg og så rett på ham.

 

_Avbryt oppdrag!_ skrek tankene, og plutselig gikk han rett forbi Brune Krøller, unngikk blikket og dyttet hendene dypt ned i jakkelommene. La merke til en tom snusboks i venstre lomme. _Lame_ , men det fikk bli sånn.

 

Han stod ved siden av en søppelkasse, drøye to meter fra Englehår og vennene hans, tok opp snusboksen og latet som om han forsøkte å lese noe på den.  En jente i hijab skøyt ham et raskt blikk som om hun tenkte det var noe rart ved ham. Lese på snusboksen før du kaster den? Ja, det var lame. Latet som ingenting likevel. Om han var interessert i å vite om snus kunne forårsake kreft var vel for faen hans sak? Men vent litt. Det var noe kjent over henne.

 

”Nei, nei! Vi kommer!”, hørte han Englehår si.

 

Even fingret med snusboksen. Oppmerksomheten hans var plutselig dratt mellom Englehår og jenta i den sorte hijaben.

 

”Men gidder ikke hvis det skal bli sånn lame VG-lista-musikk, liksom,” sa Brune Krøller.

 

_Sana?_

 

 

Jenta stod med ryggen til han, så han kunne selvfølgelig ha tatt feil.

 

En jente med platinablondt hår sukket og himlet med øynene før hun irettesatte Brune Krøller.

 

”Charlotte og kjæresten hennes styrer musikken, de er _sykt_ flinke liksom, så du trenger ikke stresse. Bare ta med deg drikke og noen kompiser!” bet hun ut, og en av venninnene hennes, en litt større jente med caps, gjorde noen bevegelser som sikkert skulle være kule. Som et "You heard her!" eller noe sånt. Hun virket artig, og selv om Even ville le holdt han det inne. Kunne ikke drite seg ut nå.

 

”Vilde, chill,” sa Englehår, ”Jonas vet hva han driver med.”

 

Brune Krøller lo, og han og Englehår gjorde en handshake. Det lyste i øynene til Englehår.  


Even skrek innvendig og kastet boksen i søpla.

 

_Si noe. Du må si noe, nå!_

 

”Sorry, er-” begynte han, og Brune Krøller og jenta i hijab kikket på ham med én gang, men han ble avbrutt av lyden fra sin egen telefon. Det gikk et støkk i ham. Det var for mye som skjedde på én gang. Det _var_ Sana. Faen i-

 

”Hva?” sa hun og kikket spørrende på ham.

 

Even stirret tilbake og håpet at blikket overbeviste henne om å ikke introdusere ham. På en måte var det vel det han burde håpe skulle skjedd, bli introdusert til vennene hennes hvorav spesielt én var veldig interessant, men nå klarte han ikke engang tenke. Alt ramlet sammen i hodet på ham og han utstøtte en uintelligent lyd mens han dro opp telefonen sin.

 

”Ikkeno’, sorry,” mumlet han og snudde seg vekk. Leste meldinga.

 

 

” _Magne og Therese kommer på vors i kveld. Jeg sa vi fikser mat, så jeg ordner noe greier, men kan du rydde litt? Er der rundt 19:00. Vask tallerkenene, det er viktig.”_

Even sukket og la mobilen ned i lomma igjen. Han kunne svare senere. Det viktigste nå var å prøve å starte en samtale med Englehår. Kanskje Sana kunne..

 

”Jeg bar lurte på-” begynte han, men så ringte selvfølgelig skoleklokka, og det store havet av folk i skolegården begynte med ett å bevege seg i retning av inngangsdørene. Englehår og Brune Krøller hadde allerede begynt å gå.

 

”Hm?” sa jenta med det blonde håret, øynene overoppmerksomme og med et altfor positivt smil klistret over ansiktet.

 

Englehår trasket mot døra, enset ham ikke. For alt Even visste ante ikke Englehår at han fantes engang.

 

”Nei, ikkeno,” kremtet han og slo en røyk ut av pakka han hadde i baklomma.

 

Hvor var lighteren, egentlig?

 

Alle andreklassingene forsvant, bortsett fra én.

 

”Even. Du kan ikke røyke her, da får du anmerkning,” hvisket Sana, men la til det neste med noe som hørtes ut som en småsur undertone, "Du er ikke på Bakka lenger, ikkesant?"  

 

Så vendte hun ham ryggen og marsjerte mot døra, som alle de andre.

 

Even la røyken rolig tilbake i pakka. 

 

_Hva skulle det bety?_

 

Ingenting gikk etter planen i dag.

 

Helvete.

 

 

 


	3. Rot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even tenker på Sonja, og alt rotet som bør ryddes i.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå etter sesong 4 gjorde jeg noen små endringer i kapittel 2.  
> Dette er en veldig kort oppdatering, men håper dere liker den uansett.

 

**Rot**

 

 

Even satt i vinduskarmen i stua, med vinduet litt på gløtt. En solskinnsdag midt i september kunne man ikke ignorere, og det var deilig å se de siste krampetrekningene av sensommersol. Han prøvde å lese til historieprøven han skulle ha om et par dager, men det virket som hvert ord var ukjent og ubetydelig for ham. Boka lå åpen i fanget, men tankene var stengt for alt annet enn den nydelige andreklassingen med englekrøllene.

 

_Hva heter du, Englehår?_ tenkte han og dro tommelen over det lille hjulet på lighteren.  Det knitret vennlig i røyken da han tente på.

 

Han skulle sikkert klare å finne det ut, før eller siden, men Even var etter egen mening en  sann purist og ville helst høre navnet falle fra leppene til Engelen selv. Om han bare klarte å komme seg gjennom skolegården en dag uten å nesten få panikk. Det hadde ikke egentlig blitt bedre av at Sana var der. Bare å se henne igjen brakte frem minner han helst ville vært foruten. Men hun var skarp, hadde alltid vært det, og han var lettet over at hun hadde latet som ingenting foran vennene sine.

 

Det dirret i mobilen hans, og han så begynnelsen på en melding fra Sonja.

 

_”Hei, kjekken! Indisk eller thai i dag? Jeg slu-”_

Han blåste ut røyk med et kjempesukk. Hva var det her? Hva drev han med, egentlig? I løpet av de siste månedene hadde han lagt merke til at smilene, kyssene og ordene han ga til Sonja manglet varme. Hun hadde ikke gjennomskuet ham ennå, og med årenes løp hadde han definitivt blitt en bedre skuespiller, men han visste at han måtte trå varsomt rundt henne. Hun kunne fort gå over i full krigsoffensiv dersom hun la merke til at noe ikke var som det skulle. At noe ikke var på plass. Og ting hadde vært på plass en god stund nå, og det var bra. Behagelig. Stressfritt. Å komme seg over hele fadesen med Mikael i fjor sommer, og...alt det der. Det hadde tatt tid, men det gikk til slutt. Og med Sonjas hjelp kom han på plass igjen. Det var så mye han sikkert skulle gitt henne for alt det hun har gitt til ham. Det hun har tråkket seg gjennom i løpet av de siste fire årene med ham var nok mer enn hun noensinne hadde sett for seg. Men hun var en dame av jern, når hun først måtte. Og hun har måttet, mye.

 

Even sveipet over mobilen og kikket på meldinga.

 

” _Hei, kjekken! Indisk eller thai i dag? Jeg slutter 20:00, så kan ta med noe på veien om du vil? Og pappa har forresten bursdag i morgen (hvis du kanskje husker det?), så vi er invitert opp dit i 17:00-tiden for kaffe. Jeg har kjøpt gave fra oss, så ikke tenk på det, men fint om vi kan skrive kortet sammen. Er jo ikke like poetisk og god med ord som deg ;)_ ”

 

Even stirret på meldingen. Visste at han burde smile og være takknemlig for å ha en snill kjæreste som tenkte på alt. Men det var vel også egentlig litt av problemet, nettopp det at hun tenkte på alt. Alltid.

 

Han la ned telefonen uten å svare og knipset resten av røyken ut gjennom vinduet. Klokka var 18:43, han hadde ikke mer konsentrasjon å gi historieboka, og leiligheten så ut som et helvete. Antagelig på tide å gjøre noe med det i og med at han hadde ignorert og utsatt det de siste fire, nei, fem dagene.

 

_Klesvasken først?_

  
Han hatet å rydde. Det var ikke det at han likte rot og skitt og kaos, men han ble alltid så sliten av å tenke på hvor alt skulle ligge. Hva han skulle begynne med, hva som var viktigst eller hva som kunne vente – selve tanken gjorde ham nesten helt utladet. Og det var alltids noe som stjal oppmerksomheten hans. Plutselig kunne han finne en bok han ikke hadde sett på lenge, eller en lapp med en tegning han ikke kunne huske å ha tegnet. Et bilde fra da han var yngre. En femtilapp i en lomme. Andre små gleder eller overraskelser som var så mye viktigere enn en skinnende ren leilighet. Det var så lett å glemme hovedoppgaven og miste seg selv fullstendig i skattejakten av ens eget rot. Men han visste at det alltid ble bedre etterpå, når alt var ryddig og rent og...på plass.

 

Det verste var alltid å begynne.

 

 

 

 


	4. Han het Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isaks første 'prat', på kvelden til Kosegruppas første møte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gjett hva? Plutselig skjer det. Man sitter og har tusen andre ting å gjøre, og så kommer man på at man har fics som trenger å oppdateres. Så her er en mikro-update.

**Han het Isak**

 

 

Han var på vei hjem. Fiksa ikke trikken nå. Måtte gå, la tankene få strømme fritt uten å høre på andre folks samtaler. Kjenne skoa gnisse over grus og asfalt. For han var på vei hjem fra møtet til Kosegruppa. Han var på vei hjem etter en FANTASTISK kveld. Denne kvelden var _kvelden_. Denne kvelden var spesiell. For denne kvelden hadde han endelig snakket med Englehår. På tomannshånd.

 

Han hadde hørt det da en av jentene i Kosegruppa snakket til ham.

 

Han het Isak.

 

Ikke Ivan eller Ivar, men Isak. Når han sa det i tankene gikk det ekko i den siste ’k’en.

 

_IsakK-K-K-K-K._

 

Det smalt gjennom hodet, bak øynene, og han følte det helt ut i fingertuppene. Han var ør. Blunten de hadde delt var sikkert litt av grunnen til det óg, men for det meste var det han. Han der. Han digge, tynne fyren med rød caps og glippe mellom tenna.

 

Herregud.

 

_”Skulle du også ha papir?”_

Noen ganger overrasket han seg selv. Var det mulig, liksom. Av alle ting han kunne komme på å gjøre for å dra i gang en samtale så var det å dra tusen ark med tørkepapir ut av en Katrina-beholder. Der og da hadde det føltes ut som det eneste han kunne gjøre.

 

Even lo av seg selv. Det hadde funka, da. Og så kunne han ikke vente lenger. Måtte få snakket mer med ham. Han visste ikke om han hadde forventet at Isak skulle bli med ut, men på den andre siden: han var treddis, hadde en joint bak øret, og det hadde faen ikke vært et spørsmål.

 

Praten var litt klein. Tydelig at de bare snakket om Kosegruppemøtet for å ha noe å snakke om, men det var digg å høre latteren til Isak, og bare sitte ved siden av ham. Even hadde sett at han virket nervøs. Han håpet ikke Isak merket noe, men han var dritnervøs selv. Og da de akkurat hadde klart å dra i gang noe som kunne føre til å bli litt bedre kjent, kom førstisen med det korte håret, og alt ble dritkleint. Drit. Kleint.

 

Da hadde han bare måttet skyte inn og si noe, lot seg dulte borti skuldra til Isak også.

 

_”Trodde vi skulle være på gruppe sammen, jeg?”_

 

Hun hadde ikke tatt hintet. Enten så ville hun ikke, eller så var hun bare tett. Så var det to lange, evige minutter i stillhet, før Isak plutselig hadde hoppet ned fra benken og spurt om de skulle gå inn igjen.

 

Det gjorde de, og kjeften på førstisen rant som en foss. Klarte ikke slutte å skravle, og Even fikk ikke tid til å legge inn et eneste ord.

Kosegruppa-lederen gikk, litt motvillig, med på at de kunne være tre sammen på en gruppe. Even ville ikke ha Emma med på gruppa. Hun Vilde-dama hadde sagt de skulle være to. Men, men. Kunne ikke alltid få det som han ville.

 

Nå ville han bare hjem, så han kunne slenge seg på senga og blaste Nas og tenke på Isak.

 

Isak med et ekko.

 

_Isak-k-k-k-k._

 

 


End file.
